


The Bottom Line

by stjaninaro



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjaninaro/pseuds/stjaninaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave knows what Alan really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in December 2010.

***  
  
Alan stepped into his hotel room with a quiet sigh, pushing the door closed behind him and unbuttoning his shirt. Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes. He was sick of touring, sick of the band, sick of endless interviews and rabid fans desperate to go home with a story to tell their friends. But most of all, he was sick of always feeling like the outsider. He’d been a member of the band for over two years now, surely the ‘new boy’ tag should have gone by now. Surely he deserved it?  
  
The door behind him opened suddenly, banging loudly against the wall. Alan span around to find Dave standing in the doorway, hands braced against the frame. He was gripping the wood so hard the muscles in his arms were bulging, making him look strong and dangerous. Predatory.  
  
“Dave, what the fuck?” Alan frowned.  
  
Dave was wearing sunglasses but Alan could still see the sneer in his eyes that always accompanied that slight curl of his lower lip. Alan huffed quietly when Dave didn’t answer. He wasn’t in the mood for this.  
  
The next thing he knew, Dave had shoved him up against the wall, pressing him face first into the floral patterned wallpaper. He struggled in his grip, shocked at the abrupt movement and the sudden coldness of the wall against his chest. He didn’t know how Dave had moved that quickly to cross the room to him. A horrifying thought ran through his mind and his eyes darted to the thankfully closed door. He couldn’t bear the idea of anyone seeing him physically unable to escape Dave’s grasp.  
  
“Get off me Gahan. Right the fuck now!” He snarled, trying desperately to struggle free. He kicked out backwards, but Dave wedged his knee between Alan’s legs, pinning him securely.   
  
His breath was hot against Alan’s ear as he finally spoke. “Oh I don’t think so Charlie. You want this. I know you do.” He dragged his tongue lazily along Alan’s neck and up over his cheek, grinning as he felt Alan fail to suppress a tiny shiver. “Oh yeah, you want this alright. And I’m going to give it to you Charlie, don’t you worry.”  
  
“Let me go, and get the fuck away from me!” Alan spat. He bucked wildly against the wall in an attempt to dislodge Dave’s grip.  
Dave moaned and ground harder into him. “Ooh yeah Charlie, keep doing that. Show me how you want it.”  
  
Alan froze. That had definitely not been his aim. He could feel every inch of Dave’s body pressed tightly into his back, every  _thick_ ,  _hard_ inch. His eyes fluttered closed, a barely audible groan escaping his mouth. He was trapped. He couldn’t move forward because he was pressed so tightly to the wall, and pushing backwards? It might as well be an invitation.  
  
So he stood very still, hardly breathing. “Just let me go Dave. Now.”  
  
Dave grinned against his neck, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin behind his ear. “No.”  
  
 _No?_  Sucking in a loud breath, Alan suddenly realised just how much trouble he was in.  
  
“You  _want_ me Charlie. You always do.” Dave’s lips were hot and dry on his earlobe. “D’you know how I know?”  
  
Alan shook his head, eyes wide and staring straight ahead. His chest was heaving.  
  
“Because if you didn’t,  _this_ wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Dave thrust a hand into the tight space between Alan and the wall, roughly grabbing his cock through his shorts. His thumb stroked quickly over the damp patch that was rapidly appearing on the material. “If you didn’t,” he whispered, taking Alan’s earlobe between his teeth, “You wouldn’t be hard.” He squeezed. “You wouldn’t be  _wet_ , and leaking for me. Would you?”  
  
Alan closed his eyes –as if he had a choice, his head falling back onto Dave’s shoulder as his back arched, forcing his cock to slip through Dave’s tight grasp. The friction was pure heaven.  
  
“Dave.” He moaned, grinding back against him in surrender.   
  
“ _Would you?_ ” Dave asked again, his grip getting tighter.  
  
“Agh, no! I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t!” Alan cried, eyes watering at the sharp pain.  
  
“Good boy.” Alan could feel Dave smile against his neck, and his gasps of pain soon turned to grunts of pleasure as soft, wet lips pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his skin.  
  
“That wasn’t so hard, was it Charlie?” Dave said, removing his hands from Alan’s twitching dick.  
  
Instead of being irritated by Dave’s patronising tone, Alan couldn’t help the needy groan that rumbled up from deep in his chest. His cock gave a little jerk at the thought of what Dave was going to do with him. There was no question now that it wasn’t going to happen. It had taken a while to sink in, but Alan had finally realised that Dave wasn’t going to take no for an answer, and  _he_ wasn’t going to  _give_ no as an answer.  
  
He stilled, waiting for Dave’s next move.   
  
A minute passed, two, three, and nothing had happened. He knew Dave was still there, could feel a whisper of his breath on the back of his neck, the heat radiating from his body as he stood, silent and still, behind Alan. Waiting.  
  
Finally, Alan groaned loudly and pushed his arse backwards. “Please Dave!”  
  
And then Dave was back, all hot and firm against him. “I knew it,” he whispered, “I knew you’d beg for me eventually.”  
  
“Oh god Dave... Please!”  
  
Dave’s hands quickly snaked their way round to the front of Alan’s shorts again, his fingers making short work of the buttons and pulling down the zipper. He gave the material a light tug and it easily slipped over Alan’s hips to land around his ankles. Before Alan had a chance to step out of them, Dave pushed him forwards, causing him to grab wildly for purchase on the wall to stop himself hitting his head.  
He could hear the crash of a zipper, the telltale creak of leather being pulled apart as Dave opened his trousers and pulled his cock out, fisting it lightly.   
  
The next thing Alan knew, Dave was pushing a saliva-soaked finger between his arsecheeks, searching for his entrance. He cried out in surprise, pushing back against the questing digit till it found what it was looking for. It circled the puckered skin once before Dave pushed inside, slowly but firmly.  
  
Dave wasn’t wasting any time. He thrust his finger in and out only a few times, quickly adding a second. When he rubbed his finger over Alan’s prostate, Alan screamed, pleasure running through his body, stabbing at his each and every nerve ending. “Fuck Dave, now! Do it now!”  
  
Ignoring him, Dave shoved a third finger inside, and Alan had to bite his lip to stop himself shouting loudly enough to disturb the other guests at the hotel. Dave stretched his fingers wide, preparing Alan for what was to come. His actions may have been rough, but he didn’t want to hurt Alan.  
  
As suddenly as they had appeared, Dave’s fingers were removed, as Alan soon felt the rough material of Dave’s leather trousers brushing against his thighs. Dave hadn’t even bothered to push them down fully, just enough to allow him room to do what he needed. It made Alan feel cheap, and dirty, and really fucking horny.  
  
Dave’s hot breath reached his ear again, speaking in a low, firm tone. “I’m not going to be gentle with you Charlie. I know you can take it.”  
  
Without another word, Alan felt the blunt pressure of Dave’s cock pressing against his arsehole. He willed himself to relax, taking a deep breath, which he released in a loud, drawn out moan as the head of Dave’s cock squeezed through the tight ring of muscles. Dave pushed into him relentlessly, not allowing Alan to pause for breath, or adjust to his size. When he was fully inside, he stayed still for a matter of seconds, savouring the tight heat surrounding him, before pulling almost the whole way out, and thrusting back into Alan in a single fluid motion.  
  
Alan threw his head back, slamming his hands against the wall with a loud thump as Dave pumped his cock into him over and over again. The zip of Dave’s trousers was scratching the soft skin of his thighs, catching in the short lengths of hair that coated his legs and pulling at them. It was a stinging, burning pain, one that combined with, and enhanced the shocks of pleasure coursing through his veins as Dave’s cock battered his prostate again and again.  
  
Neither of them were going to last long at this pace. Already Alan could feel the familiar tightening sensation in his balls and Dave hadn’t even laid a finger on his cock yet! He looked down, forcing his eyes open, and watched as his precome oozed continuously from his head, dripping onto the carpet. He shifted slightly, bringing one hand down from its position on the wall, but before he could wrap his fingers around himself, Dave’s hand grabbed his wrist and slammed it back against the wall.   
  
“No Charlie,” He whispered harshly into his ear. “You don’t come till I say you can.”  
  
Alan whimpered, balling his hands into fists, and banging them roughly into the plasterwork in frustration. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to stop himself. Even without touching himself.  
  
Dave’s thrusts became erratic, his breathing reduced to irregular pants between rough kisses placed over Alan’s neck and shoulders, where he’d pulled his unbuttoned shirt out of the way, and little nips and bites with his sharp teeth. Alan’s neck was a patchwork of red and purple marks on his pale white skin.   
  
Just as Alan opened his mouth to plead with Dave to please,  _please_ touch him,  _please_ let him come, Dave’s hand was suddenly on his cock, stroking it firmly. Alan only needed a handful of the rough strokes to bring him to the brink.  
  
“Come for me Charlie. Do it now.”  
  
The strain in Dave’s voice tipped Alan over the edge, his come erupting spectacularly as Dave buried his length inside him, pumping his hot seed deep into Alan’s body. Their orgasms were so intense, neither of them could utter a sound.  
  
Dave slumped onto Alan’s back, chest heaving with exertion. He wrapped his arms carefully around Alan, holding him upright as his knees threatened to give way beneath him. If it hadn’t been for the wall, they both would have ended up in a tangled, sweaty heap on the floor.  
  
When Dave had caught his breath, he stood up straight again, his now flaccid dick slipping easily from Alan’s spent body. He groaned at the sensation and the sight of his come trickling out of Alan’s contracting hole and leaving a sticky trail down his thigh. He ran his finger through it, collecting the salty fluid, and raised it to his lips, sucking it clean. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste of his own juices as they ran down the back of his throat.  
  
He opened them again at the sound of Alan’s low moan, to see Alan’s hooded blue eyes watching him. He smiled gently at him, and helped him to stand properly, leading him over to the bed and lying him down softly on the clean sheets, before going to the bathroom to fetch a damp flannel.  
  
Alan tugged down the duvet and carefully wriggled his way underneath it, sighing gratefully at the feel of the cool cotton on his raw skin. Dave returned a few minutes later, having cleaned himself up, to find Alan already blissfully asleep.   
  
 _Mission accomplished,_ he thought, reaching over to smooth a stray lock of hair away from Alan’s eyes. He’d been worried about his friend, the dark circles under his eyes, the tension in his shoulders. He’d wanted to help him, relieve some of his stress and strain. This had been the only way he could think of.  _Take_ the control away from Alan, make him surrender to his feelings, give in to his body’s needs, and it appeared he’d been successful.  
  
Leaning down, Dave pressed a light kiss to Alan’s forehead. “Sleep well Charlie.” He whispered, standing up and quietly making his way to the door. He glanced back towards the bed before he shut the door.  
  
For the first time in months, Alan slept with a smile on his face.


End file.
